The First War
by FireSword46
Summary: The Rebellion had formed quickly after Zeus sprung his siblings from their prison, but leader of it was not Zeus nor any of his brothers. It was Sally, the women with an unknown past and unquestionable power. But this story isn't about her, it's about her son and his journey to defeat the Titan Council. But as dark pasts and secrets rise he learns his destiny isn't what he thought.


The prison glowed a harsh gold, the only light that its five prisoners lived by. Nothing decorated the desolated globe, the only home they knew, besides themselves.

They wore the blankets they had been bundled in at birth as garments, and taught themselves from the voices outside of their prison. Over time they began to understand the world outside. They heard everything: the tortured, the pleas of the innocent before they were killed, the horrible plans of the Titan King.

They understood that they too were innocent, that their father had swallowed them as babies in fear of them trying to overthrow him. They agreed as to why the monstrous being would think that, for the man's cruelty and craving for power was beyond imagine.

So they decided to rebel, but _how?_ They did not know. That is until the day she came, their savior. And with her she brought the rise of the Olympian Gods.

* * *

The day began as any other in the prison of the Elder Gods, the listened to the Titan King plot and another defenseless creature was brought before him to meet their doom. They heard the faint screeching of a woman, and then something strange happened. The roof of their prison opened up and flooded the place with glimmering light, if only for a moment, and them closed once more, the sense of freedom all but gone. In that moment, however, something spectacular had happened, a woman had fallen from sky.

Poseidon and Hades had been tossing the large rock and forth once the light had gone once more, until Poseidon heard a thud and a small groan. Distracted by the noise he turned his head to side in search of its source just as Hades had released the rock towards him again.

"Watch out!" Hades shouted, but the rock had already made contacted with Poseidon's head, leaving a bloody gash.

Although Poseidon was more interested in the woman sprawled on her stomach beside him than the pain as he crouched down next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he spoke, turning her over so she was on the back. At this point, the attentions of his four other siblings had been draw to them as they crowded around Poseidon and this strange woman.

Opening her blue eyes she sat up with a little help, and glanced around, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I did it." She breathed, and Poseidon presumed she was speaking to herself; Kronos did it often when contemplating decisions.

"Who are you?" Hera looked wary of the women, who was dressed in flowing white clothe and had many shiny triangles attached to sticks strapped to her hip. Hera thought they might be daggers, but she had never really seen one before.

"Are you our sister?" She continued, but Hera had a feeling she wasn't, all of them had come as infants, which this brown haired woman was obliviously not.

"I've come to help you in your fight with Kronos and to escape this place. As for who I am, I am a friend," She smiled at them, standing up in the process.

She took a look around the prison, and Poseidon stepped back to allow her to walk around, her bare feet patting on the floor and one hand dragging over the soft walls, and the whole time she had the gods undivided attention.

"I'm going to teach you to fight first," she glanced over at them, "you are going to have learn before you escape because when you do it means war, a war to topple Kronos's throne."

The gods shared a look, and Hestia spoke for the first time, "May I ask why you want us to help you overthrown him? And how you plan to escape this prison? We have tried for years on end with no prevail."

"It is your destiny to overthrow Kronos, and it is mine to help you do so. Is there no more a just purpose in rebellion than to destroy a king that does no good for the world that he rules? As for our escape, do not worry, I have someone on the outside that will help us when the time comes, a brother of yours."

She had come to stand in front of them and met their eyes as they stared at her. As her eyes met Poseidon's she froze for a moment, and reached out to brush her fingers over the ichor that poured from the wound on his forehead. Quickly pulling her hand back, she reached for the canteen on her waist and unscrewed it, all the while Poseidon watched her with interest and his siblings viewed on curiously. As she held the canteen up to his wound, he grabbed her wrist.

"It is just water. It will help, trust me." She stared at him dead in the eye, and he let go of her wrist, allowing her to pour the water over wound. The wound sealed almost immediately after, leaving both Poseidon and the woman amazed. She reached to touch the place the wound had been moments before but Hades cleared his throat, and realizing how close she was to him, she took three steps back, her cheeks turning pink.

Then clearing her own throat, she looked other them once more, avoiding Poseidon's eyes. Unsheathing her daggers she handed one to all of them, Poseidon last in line.

"These are what I will train you with, do not use them until I tell you too."

"Wait," Poseidon said as she turned away from him, "Can you give us your name? I am Poseidon."

"My name?" She seemed surprised by the question.

"Yes, don't you have one?" he asked as she recovered, and bit her lip nervously.

She laughed shakily, "Of course I do! My name is… Sally. Sally Jackson."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! This is just the prologue, the story will be based on Percy, and I promise longer chapters. I havent decided the who to pair Percy with** **so any ideas are welcome.**

**Until next time,**

**Fire**


End file.
